psi_patrol_wymyslone_postacie_opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Strażnicy Ziemi: Niepodległy świat
Uwaga! Uwaga! To opowiadanie jest to Collab pomiędzy ^^ThePuppy^^ i Chye , Marevest FOREVER. Zatem prosimy o nie edytowanie niego ^^ Prolog Była noc, księżyc w pełni oświetlał ciemny las. Wkoło panowała, od czasu do czasu było słychać huczenie sowy. Nagle rozległ się huk, i dźwięk dreptających po kałuży łap Obraz pokazuje jak młoda suczka ucieka przed starszymi psami: -Nie uciekniesz nam!-krzyknął jeden z nich i oddał strzał lecz chybił. Suczka wykorzystała ostry zakręt i psy poślizgnęły się i wpadły w kłody. Niestety szybko wstały i kontynuowały pościg. Już prawie ją mieli gdy zniknęła gdzieś w krzakach -Widzisz ją?-zapytał jeden. -Nie! Musimy ją złapać! Obraz pokazuje suczkę wspinająca się na wzgórze w blasku księżyca, jest przybliżenie na jej pojawiający się uśmiech -Dlaczego ja?... -Ale już niedługo...haha... -Jeszcze się za wszystko zemszcze....Hahahha! Obraz ściemnia się a w tle widać jedynie świecące oczy suni Rozdział 1 Kilka lat później 'Obraz pokazuje wille, przed wielkim domem jest kilka piesków' -Dajesz Balto! To nie jest takie trudne!-dopingował przyjaciela, który próbował odpić piłkę do tenisa ziemnego. -Dobra, próbuje ostatni raz!-powiedział, jednak tym razem udało mu się. -Widzisz czwiczenie czyni mistrza!-zaśmiał się Ernest. Kasha majstrowała przy samochodzie -Pomóc Ci śliczna?-zapytał flirtującym głosem Altron. -Spadaj! Idź lepiej przynieś mi klucz francyski!-rozkazała rozdrażniona zachwaniem pieska Kasha. -Okey, tak ogółem jesteś śliczna gdy się denerwujesz-powiedział i popędził po klucz. Nieopodal stał Nick i szykował obiad -Hej Nick pomóc Ci?-zaproponowała Faith. -T-tak...-powiedział piesek i zaczął się rumienić. -Dobrze to ja idę po talerzyki, zaraz przyjdę! -Okey...Jaka ona miła...-zamyślał się rozanielony piesek gdy nagle dostał piłką tenisową w głowę. -Chłopaki! -Hahah masz niezłego cela Balto!-zaśmiał się Ernest. -Ha-ha....może chcesz się przekonać na własnej skórze?!-powiedział Balto i wziął piłeczki i zaczął ganiać z rakietką po całym podwórku celując w Ernesta. -Ej stary to tylko żart! Altron nie spuszczał wzroku z Kashy, co sprawiało, że suczka odczuwała dyskomfort -Altron! Czy ty musisz się tak na mnie gapić?!-zapytała wściekła Kasha. -Złość piękności szkodzi...-zaczął piesek ale zobaczył, że z oczu zaczęła "wypływać" zielona łuna i odszedł dalej. -O hej Nick! Co tam porabiasz?-zapytał kumpla Altron. -A szykuje obiadek. A ty? Znów zarywasz to Kashy? -Tak, wiesz co ona to chyba udaje niedostępną! Zaraz pójdę jeszcze raz z nią pogadam!-powiedział piesek i pognał. -Achh ten Altron...-powiedział Nick i zamyślił się-Może też powinienem powiedzieć jej co czuje?... Migawka Nick rozmawia z Lucy -Powiedz mu co do niego czujesz, nie martw się! Bądź dzielna Lala! Koniec migawki -Tak zrobię!-powiedział i zauważył idącą z talerzami Faith. Podbiegł do niej. -Faith mogę cię prosić na słówko?-zapytał odważniejszym tonem Nick. -Jasne! Pieski poszły nad wodospad, Nick spoglądał na przepiękne oczy suni. W końcu stanęli, a piesek wziął Faith za łapy i popatrzeli sobie czule w oczy -Faith...ja...-zaczął. -Hmm...-oczy suni były jak dwa jeziora z dwoma księżycami. -Jesteś najcudowniejszą sunią jaką spotkałem ja....-zawiesił głos. -No dalej wyduś to z siebie-powiedziała lekko humorystycznym głosem. -Jakoś dziwnie się czuje... -Nick nie wygłupiaj się... -Ale serio...-nie dokończył bo padł przed suczką . -Nick! O nie to strzała usypiająca, ale kto?!-zaczęła i zobaczyła suczkę miała na szyi sznurek. -Proszę, proszę, proszę...kogo ny tu mamy?! Dwa gołąbki...-przeciągała tajemnicza suczka. -Ty!!...-Faith chciała wziąść swój łuk lecz zostawiła go w domu. -O jakie to przykre...zapomniałaś strzał i broni...-zaśmiała się i powiedziała-Brać ich! Zza krzaków wybiegły trzy psy. Jeden wziął Nicka a drugi i trzeci pobiegli za Faith -Czego wy chcecie?!-powiedziała biegnąc lecz nie uzyskała odpowiedzi. Dobiegli do willi -Chłopaki, Kasha! Uciekajcie!-powiedziała lecz jeden z psów rzucił się na nią ale ta go odepchnęła dzięku super sile. -Fath! Co tu się dziej?!-zaczęła Kasha lecz zrozumiała, że muszą uciekać. Pięć piesków biegło ile sił w łapach. Nagle zgubili pościg' -Kto...To...Był?!-powiedział dysząc Balto. -Nie wiem...ale...ale... -No dokończ-powiedziała Kasha. -PORWALI NICKA! -O nie...mój brachol...-Altron załamał się. -Musimy go odnaleźć! -Znajdę go i zabije tych, którzy go porwali!-zaczął szczerzyć zęby Altron. -Ja też-dodała Kasha -I my!-powiedzieli Balto i Ernest. -I ja!-oznajmiła Faith. -Jednak w pojedynkę nie damy sobie rady... Obraz się ściemnia Rozdział 2 Obraz się rozjaśnia. Widać bazę psiego patrolu i pieski bawiące lub odpoczywające na dworze. Pieski czekały ne Flurr z ekipą oraz Helą z ekipą Bayernu ' u i resztę przyjaciół. Lucy nagrywała z Malcolmem płytę. ''' -Ok! Jutro dogrywamy resztę, idź odpocząć.- powiedział Malcolm. -Spoko!- odparła tym samym żargonem Lucy. '''Wyszła z pomieszczenia na górze bazy, zjechała windą i znalazła się poza budynkiem, także natknęła się na Max'a. -Max!- ucieszyła się Lucy i przyszła tuląc się do pieska. -Hej! Marshall i Laika oraz Sage napełnią basen!- powiedziała Victoria.- Idziecie?- zapytała. -Bo ja zawsze z moją najukochańszą.- odparł Gray i polizał ją w ucho. -Tak! Tyle, że powiadommy o tym resztę Psiego Patrolu!- odparła Lucy.-Chodź Max!- odparł Lucy i pobiegła. -Idę!- odparł Max i pobiegł, raz wywrócił się o okulary słoneczne Victora. -HEJ! Patrz, to także są specjalne!- przestrzegł Victor. -Ups! Sorki.- odparł czarny piesek i ruszył dalej. Lucy użyła nowego megafonu, który wbudowali poprzedniego dnia Rocky z Eco, Hope oraz Olianą. Lecz nagle zauważyła samochód ekipy Bayernu, Polski, Riaga, innych przyjaciół no i Flurr i jej ekipy! Biało- fioletowa suczka szybciej pobiegła i ogłosiła nowinę prze megafon, lecz zanim to zrobiła natknęła się na Brooklyn, która jej powiedziała, że to będzie większa impreza i właśnie z Volvo ma iść po lampiony a Rocky oraz Eco i Hope po stojaki na nie. Nie długo potem wokół basenu zaczęło się ściemniać, suczki, a raczej większość z nich, te co lubią przebieranki miały orchidee w uchu. Samce naszyjniki hula! Każdy świetnie się bawił, większość była w ogromnym podświetlanym basenie! Szczeniaki bawiły się na dmuchanym materacu. -Ślicznie wyglądasz Heluś.- powiedział Roxo. -Dzięki.- odparła i go polizała. -Dobra Janny zróbmy trwały wodospad!- powiedziała Flurr. -Ok!- odparł Janny. Z ich łap wystrzeliła woda, ale miała ona kształt serca. -Gdzie jest Scott?- zapytała Miley. -Właśnie i Maxis.- dodała Mufin. Wtem wszystkie szczeniaczki zleciały z materaca, a spod niego wypłynęli Scott i Maxis. -Sorki!- odpowiedzieli i przypłynęli bliżej suczek. -OJ mój Ty! - zaśmiała się mokra Miley i polizała pieska. -Świetny pomysł!- odparła Mufin i zrobiła to samo. W tym samym czasie przez omyłkę Ally zetknęła się nosem z Rambo, Junio z Fuergo, Scotty z Milk'iem, Mira z Riverdale'em, Rainstrom z Shiny, BeautyBelle z Hopper'em, Rumber z Rainbow, Summer z Althon'em. -Emm...nie przesadzajmy. powiedziała Beeck. -Ups! Sorki.- odparły zawstydzone szczeniaki. Marshall biegał w zabawie i nagle...Gdyż była już noc i tylko oświetlały lampiony nakrapiany piesek nie zauważył, że na jego drodze leży w srebrnej obudowie czerwony przycisk... Obraz się rozjaśnił! Nagle wszystkie pieski wylądowały koło willi. -Auć! Gdzie my?- zapytała się Flurr. -Nie wiem...-jęknęła Yumi. -Ej! Znam to miejsce!- powiedziała suczka, gdy zorientowała, się, że tak jak ona pieski mają na sobie stroje strażników. -Naprawdę?- zapytała Ashira. -Mhm.- przytaknęła sunia. Wszyscy mieli stroje oprócz piesków, które pochodzą z niego. Wtem coś skrzypnęło!! -AA! David!!- krzyknęła Annie. -Spokojnie! To tylko patyk gamoniu!- warknęła Tetradi. -Może zapukamy do środka?- zapytał Phoenix. -Świetny skarbie pomysł!- odezwała się Nytrae. -Emm...Chase.- zaczęła Everest. -Tak skarbie?- zapytał Chase. -Szczeniaki także tu są i mają stroje.- dodała zmartwiona Husky. -Co!? Ojej...-dodał piesek. Wtem zapukali. Zobaczyli ruch w oknie na górze, po czym na dół zeszła suczka rasy Owczarek Niemiecki i otworzyła drzwi! -Kim Wy jesteście? - zapytała. -My? Strażnikami Ziemi! - odparła Dilara. -Na prawdę? - zapytała. -Mhm! Pokażmy jej nasz siły! - odparła tym razem Shiraz. -Ok! - powiedziała Patty. Najpierw wystąpili Zuma, Shira, Brooklyn, Janny, Miley, Savannah i Ardo oraz Mja. Prezentowali swoje umiejętności związane z wodą. Później wystąpili Coral, Amber, Michael, Shiraz i Mickey. Pokazywali swe umiejętności związane z ziemią. Następnie wystąpiły Amy, Skye, Aurora, Timber, Ally, Dawn, Chris i Sarah widać było ich zdolności związane z wiatrem. Potem wystąpili Nika, Marshall, Play, Lenny, Bites, Barnim i Dilara. Pokazywali swe moce związane z ogniem. Ashira wyszła i pokazała moc związaną z piaskiem! Rusty i Sally pokazali moc związaną z pogodą. Delilah wraz z Karą i Cloe stały się nie widzialne. Ares i Gray oraz Sage pokazali super- siłę! Clif, Maximus i Max się teleportowali. Kaito, Viggo, Astro i Heks zrobili pokaz z ciałami niebieskimi. Sunset z Tomirą zrobiły jasność! Eco, Rocky i Hope naprawiali rośliny! Kajtek i Youki uzdrowili ranę. Valka, Delgado i Viki kontrolowały przez chwilę umysł Xander’a. Victoria, Roxy, Colette, Rossita, Lady, Dellicia, Vivienne, Velari, Elise, Lucy, Linda, Suzanne, Nora, Nina, Via, Natalie, Shada, Rozalia, Cassandra, Gosia, Fuksia, Noemi, Aldona, Rita, Scotty, Briana, Shiny, BeuatyBelle, Rainbow zaśpiewały nieziemsko! Aurora pokazała telekinezę. Kaiden i Victoria super- wzrok, węch i słuch. Rambo, Maxis, Riverdale, Rainstrom i Maxis kierowali drzewami. Robienie map w myślach Oberon, Smolder kamienie, Ruby walki, Finbar kontrolowanie zwierząt, Shina i Zelda nad głośny ryk! Która i Tanya oraz Jack i Kora szkło. Kasumi pole ochronne. Obi rozśmieszał. Snowy, Everest, Volvo, Alaska, Moscow, Snowstorm, Russie, Ice, Jackie, Inez, Szasta, Vestern, Kiki, Samira, Tunturi, Smav i Eris ze śniegiem. Zmianę kierunków pocisków Hutch z Atheną, Dusk’iem i Johnboy’ em oraz Roger’em i Chiro. Latanie Chiron, Oliana reperacje w szybkim tempie, super- wzrok Eryk. Slend i Cayo straszne rzeczy! Mishka i King bluszczową zasłonę. Malcolm grał na lutni oczarowując, Skipper szybki bieg, Flurr cztery żywioły! West i East unicestwianie wroga! A wszystkie twardzielki także miały super siłę oraz niszczenie wrogów reszta miała zatrzymywanie czasu! A Xander tworzył z łapy nici. Vojtek także wraz z Nicolas'em i Strawberry tworzyli radioaktywne pole. Lir z Alays, Grafity i Corrli'm zasłony dymne, Roxo i Hela elektryczność. -Woow! Strażnicy Ziemi! Jaki i Tetradi we własnej osobie! Oraz generał Phoenix! Co za zaszczyt. - powiedziała Faith. -Wierze Wam! - odparła i zawołała- Ej chodźcie na dół chyba wiem kto nam pomoże!! - powiedziała Faith. Zbiegły cztery psy. Przestawili się jak i Psi Patrol to zrobił. Weszli do środka! Poszły spać. Każdy miał prawie swój pokój! Wtem nad jeziorko, gdyż nie mogła spać wyszła Talir. Nie wiedziała, że ktoś tam już jest...Wielki Super- księżyc oświecał jej drogę. Wtem zobaczyła jakąś sylwetkę nad jeziorem rozpędziła się, skoczyła i...Wylądowała w wodzie, przy okazji zahaczyła uchem o nenufar, wplótł jej się w ucho a ona wylądowała w łapach przystojnego Rottweiler'a. Jej strój był przemoczony. Księżyc rzucał światło na nich. Wokół była cisza, gwiazdy migały. Przez ich serca przebiegł jakiś przyjemny dreszcz i ogarnęło ich ciepło oraz poczucie jakby tylko oni się liczyli! -Hej.- odparł Rottweiler. -H-hej.- odpowiedziała sunia. -Co tu robisz?- zapytał czule. -Nie mogłam spać.- odparła. -Dziwne! Bo ja także!- odparł piesek. -Ty jesteś Balto...Tak?- zapytała. -Mhm. We własnej osobie, a Ty pewnie Talir. Śliczne dla ślicznej suni. -odparł Balto. -Dzięki.- odparła zarumieniona sunia. -Może to było przeznaczenie byśmy znaleźli się w tym miejscu?- zapytał Balto. -Może.- odparła sunia. Nadal była w jego łapkach. Zamknęła oczy i wyobraziła ich sobie razem oglądających blisko wody księżyc. -Talir! Talir.- zaśmiał się piesek. -Emm..Tak?!- zapytała wyrwana z marzeń sunia. -Chcesz pójść na spacer?- zapytał czułym głosem. -Ok.- odpowiedziała i wyszli z wody. Przechodzili przez ogromny las, wkoło latały świetliki -Jak tu pięknie!-zachwyciła się Talir! Co było bardzo dziwne... -Mhmm...ach jaka cudowna noc!-odpowiedział Balto. Wtem usłyszeli jakiś dziwny dźwięk -Co to było?!-powiedzieli w tym samym czasie. Nagle na Talir skoczył piesek rasy Labradoodle -Talir!-krzyknął Balto i powalił psa. -Dzięks, o nie...jest ich więcej! Zza krzaków wyłoniły się sylwetki psów, wszystkie skoczyły do walki -Uciekamy!-zarządził Balto. Pieski szybko pobiegły do willi i zbudzili wszystkich, ci co mogli stanęli do walki -Grrr...-wszystkie psy szczerzyły zębiska. -Do ataku!-zarządził Buldog Angielski. Wszystkie psy rzuciły się do ataku, mimo iż pieski z psiego patrolu miały przewagę liczebną, do wygranej zbliżali się wrogowie -Dawaj wyliniały kundlu-droczyła się Vitani. -Co mi możesz zrobić? Czym ty w ogóle jesteś?! -Jestem twoim koszmarem!-powiedziała i wgryzła się w szyje przeciwnika. Nieopodal Kasha walczyła z Rottweilerem, Timber i Kaiden z dwoma Dingo. Gray walczył z Huskym, i zdecydowanym ruchem powalił psa. Nagle usłyszał wołanie o pomoc -Gray!-krzyknęła Victoria przygnieciona przez ogromnego Anatoliana. -Victoria!-rzucił się piesek w pogoń gdy przewrócił się-Nie! Ogromny Anatolian miał ugryźć Victorie, gdy ktoś zestrzelił go z łuku pewnym i szybkim strzałem -Dziękuję!-powiedziała Victoria biegnąca do Gray'a. -Ale to nie ja kochanie.... -To kto?-zapytała Victoria. -Nie ma sprawy!-powiedziała Faith i zestrzeliła kolejne psy. Scott powalił pinczera dzięki super sile, jednak zobaczył, że Miley jest ogrodzona przez dwa Pit buleteriery -Miley!-krzyknął Scott. Nagle Miley wytworzyła ogromną łunę i postrzeliła nią wrogów -Wow!-zarumienił się Scott. Do rana psi patrol przepędził wrogów, wkoło walała się sierść -Rety! Kto to był? To oni porwali Nick'a?-zapytała Lucy. -Chyba tak....a co ty się tak o niego tak martwisz?-zapytała lekko zazdrosna Faith. -To mój przyjaciel! Muszę mu pomóc! -Czyżby tylko przyjaciel?!-Faith podchodziła do suni i zaczęła szczerzyć kły. -No oczywiście, że tak!-Lucy powoli podchodziła bliżej. -Ej ty stara! Wara od Lucy! Grr-powiedział Max do Faith, gdy ta sięgała po łuk. -No spróbuj!- powiedziała suczka. -GRRR- warknął Max. -STOP!- krzyknęła Laika. Stanęli w osłupieniu. -Zamiast się zagryzać, lepiej pomyślmy jak uratować Nicka, i Faith potwierdzam wersję Lucy, nie martw się ona jest z Max'em.- dodała Laika. -W takim razie.- powiedziała Faith i odeszła. -Może jakoś się dowiemy co się stało.- powiedziała Tomira. -Może.- powiedział Ardo. -Może nam ktoś wyjaśnić co tu się dzieje?!- zapytał rozdrażniony Nicolas. -Dobrze, tylko pogadam z przyjaciółmi.- odparła Kasha i zniknęli w drugim pokoju. -Mamo! Śpiąca jestem.- ziewnęła Adelaice. -To już Twój problem!- syknęła Kiki. -HEJ! Dziewczyny stop!- ostrzegła Sunset. -Sorki mamo.- odparły. -Ile oni będą gadać?- zapytał się Maylo. -Właśnie.- przytaknął Tyre. -Zaraz będą.- uspokoił Malcolm. -Ale fajnie, że w końcu i my jesteśmy w innym wymiarze!- ucieszył się Hopper. -Nom!- przytkała Ally. -A my jesteśmy z Was dumni, jacy byliście odważni.- pochwaliła Amy. -Zgodzę się.- przytaknął dumny Clif. -Sherda! Youki! Kajtek! krzyknęła Viki. -Co jest?- zapytała się Youki. -Harry trochę dostał.- dodała suczka. -Się robi zaraz go opatrzymy z Sherdą i oczyścimy ranę, a Kajtek ją uleczy.- dodała Youki. Sherda ruszyła z Youki i zaczęły oczyszczać ranę. -Ok, wacik.- powiedziała Sherda. -Się robi!- powiedziała Youki i podała. Chwilę później rana była już opatrzona i podszedł Kajtek i ją uleczył. -Dzięki Wam.- odparł Harry. -Wow! Twoja mama ma wielki talent.- pochwaliła Junio. -Dzięki!- odparł Fuergo.- Jack też tak uważa.- powiedział. -Hi hi, ale głuptasie Jack jest zakochany w Twojej mamie.- dodała Junio. -W sumie racja.- zachichotał Fuergo. -Jesteście cali?- zapytała Victoria. -Tak mamo!- odparli Scott, Scotty i Mufin. -A Miley?- zapytała Angela. -Też, walczyła bardzo dzielnie.- pochwalił Scott. Wtem do salonu weszły pieski i zaczęły mówić historię. -Otóż...Było to nie dawno...- zaczęła Faith. Minęło trochę czasu. -I wtedy ostatni raz go widziałam.- westchnęła smutno suczka i spojrzała się na swoje łapy. -Tak czy siak, muście się wyspać by nam pomóc, a z tego co widzę zbiera się na burze, a u nas burze...Powiedzmy dają w nocy w kość.- dodała Kasha. -JEJ!- powiedział Rusty. -Tak kochanie...Ale teraz też są szczeniaki powinny i one się wyspać.- zauważyła Sally. -Spoko jest! Damy radę!- odparła Beeck. -Moja dzielna dziewczynka.- powiedziała Kara i ją polizała. -Jestem z niej dumny.- dodał Bumblebee. -Dobra, zaprowadzę Was do pokoi.- powiedział Ernest. -OK!- odparli. -Nie chcę burzy! One są straszne!!- jęknęła Annie. -GRR! Co za tchórz! Pewnie podczas walki też nie dasz rady bo ktoś tu wymięknie!- warknęła Tetradi. -EMM...- zaczął nerwowo David. -OK! OK! Stop.- powiedział Ernest. Pieski poszły znów do swych pokoi, lecz tej już nie tylko Balto i Talir nie mogli zasnąć, także Vitani coś trapiło. Czuła się dość dziwnie, czuła jakby ją i Kashę coś razem łączyło...Ale co?!...Wtem wstała z łóżka jakby ją piorun raził!! Wiedziała co je łączy przypomniała obie są eksperymentami!! Zrobiło jej się żal, przez co musiała przechodzić i na myśl o naukowcach warknęła! Wtem gruchnęło!! Niektóre pieski pisnęły. Hela podeszła do okna i zobaczyła coś dziwnego! Piorun uderzył w ziemię i przeskakiwał w kierunku willi! W głowie coś jej powiedziało by zbudziła wszystkich domowników, podeszła do łóżka i trąciła Roxo i Milk'a. -Wstawajcie! Ta burze jest dziwna i wydaje się niebezpieczna!- powiedziała Hela. Roxo wraz z zaspanym Mikiem wstali. -Pójdźcie ze mną...Ja poszukam Skipper...- powiedziała Hela i szybko pobiegła. Znalazła się przed pokojem Zumy i Skipper zapukała. Do drzwi podeszła zaspana Skipper z Zumą i je otworzyli. -Skipper! Jest burza!- wydyszała Hela. -I? Wdajesz się w Rusty'ego czy co?- zaśmiała się. -Nie...Zbudziła mnie burza...Jest dziwna i może niebezpieczna bo...- zaczęła Hela, ale Skipper się odwróciła w tej samej chwili widać było błysk i przeskakujący coraz bliżej willi piorun i straszny grzmot. -Masz rację.- powiedziała Skipper.- Biegnę wszystkich obudzić...To nie wygląda dobrze.- odparła suczka i dosłownie z prędkością światła pognała i budziła wszystkie pieski. Chwilę później zgromadzili się w salonie. -U nas burze zawsze są takie.- powiedział Phoenix. Gdy wtem piesek zdębiał gdyż piorun prawie wskoczył na werandę! -EEK!- pisnęły delikatniejsze suczki. Kasumi bez wahania zrobiła pole ochronne i tak jak za ich pierwszym razem zrobiła tak by nie musiała cały czas trzymać łapy w powietrzu. Dom był chroniony, lecz weranda już nie...Jeden wskoczył i próbował się dostać!! -Gray ja się boję!!- pisnęła Victoria wtulając głowę w jego futro tak samo zrobiły Scotty, Mufin w rodziców i w Maxis'a, Miley zbliżyła się do Scott'a. Wtem znów pojawił się piorun i zaczął się wspinać i rozległ sie nieopisywalny straszny grzmot! -AA!- krzyknęły w tym samym czasie Tomira, Colette, Nytrae, Annie, Sally i Everest oraz kilka innych suń. Każda z nich wtuliła noski w futro ukochanego. -Co to jest?- zdziwił się Bites. -Nie mam zielonego pojęcia.- odparła zdębiała Ashira. -Ale fajna! Szkoda, że nie mam aparatu...-powiedział. -No nie wiem...- odparła Sally. Wtem prawie wszedł by do mieszkania!! -Ale mama...Przecież....-zdziwiła się Shira. -Przecież Kasumi robi pole ochronne.- zdziwił się Fritz. -Właśnie.- przytaknęła Ruby. -Zgodzę się.- dodał Smolder. -Ok! Chłopaki przesuwamy meble!- powiedział Ares. Sage, Gray i Ares przesunęli meble w stronę balkonu, by umocnić pole, mimo to, że meble przysłaniały, pioruny były tak jasne, że i tak było je widać. -Co za noc...-powiedziała Hope. -To pierwsza nasza burza w innym wymiarze.- odparł Eco. -Oby nie wyrządziła wielu szkód...-powiedział Rocky. -Miejmy nadzieję.- przytaknął Marco. -Może powinniśmy się przespać?- zaproponowała Delilah. -Zgodzę się.- ziewnęła Valka. -Dobra, ale do pokoi czy tu?- zapytała Coral. -Tu.- odparł Balto. -Vale!- powiedział Tracker i położył się. -Boisz się?- zapytał Xander Tetradi. -GRR...NIE! Nawet nie próbuj bo nie dożyjesz kochasiu następnego dnia!- warknęła sunia. -Ok...ok.Sorki!-odparł piesek. -A Ty?- zapytał Altron. -NIE!?- odparła chłodno Kasha i położyła się. Obok nie położył się piesek. Obok West położył się East. I tak w krótkim czasie pieski zasnęły mimo, iż burza na dworze przechodziła normy i była okropna!! Pieski poszły spać Kasumi zwiększyła przed snem wydajność pola i sama położyła się obok Victora i poszła spać... Następnego dnia pieski obudziły się zauważyły iż, Kasha, Altron Faith, Ernest i Balto krzątają się i sprzątają razem z nimi pomagają im Eco, Hope i Rocky. -U a to ciekawe.- powiedział Alex. -Ok, wstajemy!- ziewnęła Astro i przeciągnęła się. -No nareszcie! Reszta już czeka na dworze!- powiedziała Spring machając jej ogonem. -Ujć..Wybaczcie.- zaśmiała się Oliana. -Ta burza nie dość iż była dziwna, to narobiła wiele szkód...-dodał Ash, lecz zaraz potrząsną głową.- Chodźcie!- powiedzieli. Wyszli na dwór zobaczyli stertę gałęzi. -Wow!- powiedziała osłupiona Oliana. -Jesteście!- ucieszyła się Skye i zamerdała ogonem. -Wybaczcie za spóźnienie.- powiedziała Astro uśmiechając i podnosząc barki do góry nerwowo. -Jest ok, lepiej późno niż wcale.- odezwała się Tomisa. I ruszyli pomagać. W końcu sprzątnęli wszystko. -UFF!- westchnęła Megan. -To było hiper- dużo roboty!- zaśmiał się Jax. -HAH! Racja.- przytaknął Ridley. -To kiedy ruszamy na pomoc?- zapytała się Milena. -Racja...Kiedy?- zapytał sam siebie Altron. -Moim zdaniem, powinniśmy ruszać już!- powiedział Axe. -Zgodzę się.- przytaknęła Zuzia. -Ale nawet nic nie zjedliśmy!- zdenerwował się Rubble. -Ale Nick nas potrzebuje!- zauważył Maximus. -Możemy Rubble, zjeść coś po drodze.- dodała Colette. -No tak, ale...-zaczął piesek. -Żadnych ale!! Przyjaciel nas potrzebuje, a my jesteśmy Psim Patrolem!- powiedziała Thunder. -Właśnie...Lepiej już ruszajmy.- ucieszyła się Faith. -A w ogóle gdzie on jest?- zauważył Eryk. -Jajks!Racja...- zasmucił się Dylan. -Hmm....Może Ty to sprawdzisz Eryk?- zaproponowała Briana. -Ok.- odparł piesek. -I?- zapytała zniecierpliwiona Aurora. -Chwileczkę, robię dokładne obliczenia.- odpowiedział szary piesek. -Nie no...-westchnęła Kora. -Już!- odparł. Rozdział 3 -Czyli gdzie jest?- zapytała podekscytowana Faith. -Wyliczyłem iż będzie to około 10 godzin drogi, 25 minut, 689 sekund. - powiedział piesek. - Iść będziemy w kierunku północno- wschodnim.- odparł. -To ja Was zaprowadzę! W końcu znam kierunki jak mało kto!- odparł Oberon. -My z Tobą!- zadeklarowali się Kora i Tracker. -AUUU!- zawyły radośnie pieski. Wtem w krzakach się coś poruszyło. Na pieski wyskoczyła banda zmutowanych psów! Wszędzie miały krew, a oczy czarne i bezduszne! Początek muzyki: Phantom Power Music: Sweet Revange Rzuciły się na pieski!! Starały je się gryźć, rzadko coś mówiły, raczej warczały, ale jak mówiły odgłos mroził krew w żyłach! -Proszę, proszę Kasha i Tetradi! Dwa dziwaki!- powiedział jeden z nich! Wtem Tetradi rzuciła mu się na szyję i powaliła, a Kasha wpadła w Furię i rzuciła się na następnego! Wtedy dołączyła do nich Vitani! Pierwszy raz stało się z nią coś nowego! Z jej oczy zaczęła ,,wypływać" ciemno- czerwona łuna. Tak samo miała Kasha, tyle, że z jej oczu ,,wypływała" zielona. Rzuciły się na stwora, który miał w przybił do ziemi Uno! Był to zdecydowanie lider, wraz z innymi pieskami przypuściły na 10 metrowego stwora atak!! W końcu udało się go powalić!! Reszta eksperymentów uciekła! Koniec muzyki. Dwie suczki wyszły z Furii. -WOW!- zdziwiła się Vitani.-Co to było?- zapytała zdziwiona samą siebie. -Myślę, że Furia.- odparła Kasha. -WOW!- odparła Vitani.-Emm...Kasha...Chyba wiem czemu...-zaczęła Vitani. Suczka rasy Tundra Amerykańska ze zdziwienia potrząsnęła ogonem. Po czym podeszła do suczki. -Widzisz....Rozumiem co czułaś będąc testowana, bo...Ja także jestem eksperymentem...Mój numer to...002.- odparła Vitani. Kasha ze zdziwienia otworzyła pysk, po czym przemówiła: -Także niezbyt lubisz doktorków, którzy Ci to robili?- zapytała. -Tak...Miałam siostry...Ale nie wiem czy przeżyły...Musiałam uciekać...I znalazłam się w Zatoce Przygód, gdzie Psi Patrol mnie zaakceptował i przygarnął. - dodała. -Myślisz, że mnie też?- zapytała druga sunia. -Pewnie!- odparła Vitani.- Gdy pomożemy przenieście się z nami!- zachęciła Vitani. -Postaram się przekonać moich przyjaciół.- uśmiechnęła się Kasha i ruszyły. Pieski szły. Zatrzymały się przy jeziorku popijając wodę, oraz miały się tam przespać, gdyż robiło się ciemno. -Jak tu ślicznie...-westchnęła Victoria. -Zgodzę się.- przytaknął Gray i polizał ukochaną. Delgado właśnie piła gdy poczuła, że coś ją ciągnie! -GRR! - warknęła i zauważyła Xander'a. -TY!!- warknęła.-Mogę wiedzieć, co próbowałeś zrobić?- zapytała. -Emm...-J-ja...Nic...- odparł piesek i szybko zdjął nici z suczki. -Hah! Nie wierzę, że tu jesteście!- ucieszyła się Via. -Właśnie.- przytaknął Arctic. -Nom...Nigdy chyba nie przypuszczałem z bandą.- odparł Drake. -Ale widzisz.- odparła Natalie i polizała pieska. Właśnie Dargo i Cargo tulili Mashę i Sashę, gdy Brick przyniosła jelenia. -Jedzenie!- zawołała Brick. -JEJ!- ucieszył się Marsy. -Konam z głodu.- odparł Conre. -Ja też.- dodała Avanti. -Hmm...-zastanowiła się Nika. -O czym myślisz?-zapytał Play. -Chodź zróbmy ognisko.- zachęciła sunia. -OK! Dilara!- zawołał Play. -Hm?- zapytała się sunia. -Zróbmy ognisko!- powiedziała Nika. Po czym pieski zrobiły ognisko, nie długo po tym jeleń już się piekł. -Mmmm...Ale pachnie!- pochwalił Rubble. -Racja.- odparł Heks. -Kiedy będzie?- zapytała z ciekawością Snowy. -Za chwilkę, tylko musi się jeszcze dopiec.- odparła Zuzia. Księżyc stał już wysoko na niebie. Gwiazdy migały. W tle słychać było szum jeziorka. Oraz czuć bryzę i zapach lasu no i pieczeni. Pieskom napływała ślinka na sam zapach! Nie wspominając iż nie jadły cały dzień! W końcu Zuzia zarządziła, że pieczeń nadaje się i z pomocą Mickey'ego i Philip'a zdjęli pieczeń. Ruby i Smolder zrobili razem szklane talerze. -MM! Wygląda pysznie!- pochwaliła Ollie. -Racja!- odparła Strawberry. Tymczasem Danger ruszyła do swojego talerza i nie chcąco wpadła na Arison 'a. -Wybacz....-odparła rumieniąc się suczka. -Jest ok.- odparł Arison. -Chcesz siedzieć obok siebie?- zapytała sunia. -Ok.- odparł zachwycony piesek. -Szkoda, że Sweetie nie ma tu.- powiedział Hutch. -Tato...Mama by raczej tu nie pomogła. - zauważył rezolutnie Solo. Athena tylko wywróciła oczyma i westchnęła ciężko. -Chodź brateł! Dołączymy do Rossity, widać tata nie jest w sosie i tylko mama by pomogła.- odparła Athena. -Ok!- odparł Solo i ruszyli. -No jesteście? Czy coś się stało?- zapytała zaniepokojona Rossita a na jej twarzy przebiegł strach. -Nie...Tylko tata gada o Sweetie.- odparł Solo i polizał krzepiąco suczkę. -Maluchy śpią?-zapytała Athena. -CIOCIA!!- krzyknęli Rumber i Rashta i wskoczyli na plecy cioci. -Sama widzisz...-zachichotała Rossita zakrywając łapką pyszczek. -TATA!- ucieszyły się ponownie i przeskoczyły na Solo. -Moje!- ucieszył się pieski i padł na ziemię tuląc swe maluchy. Rossita czule ich obserwowała gdy po czuła, że jakaś łapa ją ściąga w dół i zaraz sama się z rodziną bawiła. Wkrótce po tym wszystkie szczenięta podłapały zabawę! -Mam Was!- powiedział Gray tuląc swoje szczenięta. -Heh.- zaśmiała się Victoria i skoczyła do zabawy. Shiny i BeautyBelle bawiły się z Maximusem i Colette, jednak nie było Maxis 'a...Mały piesek siedział na sosnowej gałęzi i obserwował ich z dołu. -Ej, gdzie Maxis?- zapytała Shiny. -Nie wiem...-zmartwił się Maximus wtem na Gerberian'a Shepsky skoczył maluch. -MAXIS!!?- przeraziła się Colette. -Jestem cały mamo...-odparł szczeniak. -Ale to było fajne!- pochwaliła BeautyBelle. -Mój mały szpieg.- powiedziała czule Colette i pyszczkiem przytuliła siedzącego na plecach ojca Maxis'a. A dwie małe suczki przylgnęły do jej łap. -Mam Cię tato i Ciebie mamo!- powiedziała Ally. -HAH! Dobrze...Nasza szkoła!- odparli Clif i Amy. Wtem skoczył na nich Hopper. -A ja mam Was wszystkich!- ucieszył się Hopper. -HAH!- zaśmiali się. Także Dylan z Brianą i ich szczeniętami świetnie się bawili, ale czy wszyscy??? Biedna mała Summer siedziała blisko ogniska, gdyż zabawa odbywała się dla niej ZBYT blisko lasu...Ciemnego lasu...Pisnęła na samą myśl co może się w nim czaić...Po wydarzeniu, które przeszła parę godzin wcześniej...To nie były spokojne lasy Zatoki Przygód...W, których królowała Midnight z jej watahą oraz Sunniers, ale prawdziwe bestie!!! -Hej pobaw się z nami!- zachęcił Dylan. -Właśnie.- odparła czule Briana. -Chodź siora!- zachęciła Spring. -Nom chodź!- zaprosił Ash. -Siostra...- powiedział podnosząc brwi i kręcą głową Jackie. -J-Ja się boję...- powiedziała cicho mała rudo- biała suczka. Briana i Dylan podeszli bliżej... -Nie ma czego jesteś bezpieczna.- powiedziała Briana owijając ogon w okół córki. -A tata nie pozwoli by coś się Wam stało.- odparł Dylan i polizał sunię. -Ej...Może podejdziemy do Summer, w końcu to nasza siostra. -zauważył Ash. -Ale ona!- zaczęła Spring.- W sumie racja...-dodała i podeszli. Marshall także bawił się z Laiką i szczeniętami, lecz umysł Althon'a mącił widok smutnej Summer. -MAM CIĘ!- powiedziała w triumfie Sassie przyszpilając brata do ziemi. -C-Co?-odparł zdezorientowany Althon. -Bawimy się pamiętasz?- zażartowała Sassie. -ŁAAA!- powiedział wyskakując w powietrze Scraps i wywracając rodzeństwo. -Sassie ma Althon'a, a ja ma Was!- zaśmiał się Scraps. -Tu jesteście!- ucieszył się Nex Na koniec Laika z Marshall'em wzięli w łapy szczenięta i je przytulili. -To jest wspaniałe, że mogę być Twoją żoną i matką tej cudownej gromadki.- powiedziała Laika. -Racja! Mogę to samo powiedzieć!- odparł Marshall. * Chwilę później... -(Ziewanie) Bawimy się?- zapytała ciut zmęczona Rainbow. -OK!- odparli Rainstorm i Riverdale, ale zaraz jak reszta szczeniąt zaczęli ziewać. -Myślę, że czas iść do łóżek.- powiedziała Mishka patrząc się przekornie na swe dzieci. -Ale...my nie jesteśmy zmęczeni-zaczął Riverdale i zaraz prawie by upadł gdyby nie wylądował na łapie King'a. -Mhm. Na pewno.- zaśmiał się King. -A ja mogę iść nie spać?- zapytała Mira. -Nie. Widzisz kochanie, że reszta idzie spać, bądź grzeczna.- powiedziała Tomira. -Ok.- odparła Mira. Wkrótce po tym wszystkie pieski poszły spać, tyle, że Kasumi zrobiła pole ochronne przed snem, by wszyscy bezpiecznie spali. * Następnego dnia... Pieski musiały ruszać na miejsce zostało im jeszcze 5 godzin drogi...w -D-Długo...je-jesz-cze?-zapytała wystawiając język na wierzch Vitani.-Chce mi się, w-wody.... -Jeszcze...5...godzin-powiedział Eryk. -Nie bój nic Vita zaraz Xander przyniesie Ci wode!-zaoferował Xander. -Vita?!-zdziwiły się pieski. -No takie zdrobnienie....-wyjaśnił Xander. -Pierwszy i ostatni raz mnie tak nazwałeś!-zaprotestowała Vitani ale nie miała siły pacnąć go łapą. -A tobie co?-zapytała Faith. -Nie wiem jestem jakaś zmęczona i pić mi się chce,.... -Skutki Furii? Dopiero teraz...dziwne-rozmyślała Kasha. W tym czasie Xander podszedł do jeziorka i wziął ogromny liść po czym napełnił nim wodę, jednak w odbiciu zobaczył sunię -Hej mała...jak masz na imię?-zapytał flirtującym głosem. -Emm Nyks...-zaczęła zmieszana sunia.-Dobra koniec zabawy! Nyks uśpiła i porwała Xander'a. -Gdzie on jest?- spytała się Vitani. -Nie wiem.- odparła Delilah. -Może ja pójdę i sprawdzę co on tam robi.- zaproponował Kaiden. -Idę z Tobą.- dodał Victor i poszli. Wyczuli jego zapach...i zapach kogoś innego! Wtem przybiegli. -I?- spytała się Linda. -Chyba go porwali.- powiedzieli. -Musimy go ratować!!- wysapała Linda. -Ale on jest lowelasem.- dodała Juka. -Właśnie.- przyznała Tetradi. -Ale może to być ta sama osoba co porwała Nicka.- zaproponował Tofik. -Pójdę i to sprawdzę.- odparła Faith i poszła, wkrótce przybiegła. -Tak! To ona!- odparła Faith. -Zatem pośpieszmy się.- dodał Rocky. -Hmmm...Może zgromadźmy się wokół nas i podzielmy się na dwie grupy.- odparła Skipper. -W celu?- zapytał Cayo. -W celu...Szybszej pomocy!- odparła tym razem Kasha. -Ok!- odparli i wkrótce się podzielili i dwie suczki szybko pognały. Wkrótce po tym dotarły na miejsce...Znalazły się na wypalonej ziemi, na czarnym wzgórzu stała hebanowa wieża, a piach tego samego koloru wpadał pieskom pod łapy. -Co za nie przyjemne miejsce...-odparł Obi. -Racja.- potwierdziła Nytrae. -UWAGA!!- krzyknął Kroes. -Hę?- zdziwiła się Kasumi. Na pieski wyleciała skała z kropelkami...lawy!! Złota Labradorka szybko wytworzyła pole ochronne, lecz zanim maleńką Mufin złapał skurcz i nie mogła przybiec. -MUFIN!! -krzyknęli Gray i Victoria, oraz jej rodzeństwo i Maxis. -Idę po nią.-odparła Victoria. -My z mamą.- powiedziały szczeniaki. -Nie. -odparł Gray i odsunął łapką rodzinę i skoczył po suczkę po czym szybko wziął ją w zęby. Twarz Victorii pojawił się strach! Scott patrzył się na łapy, gdzie Scotty wtuliła pyszczek w łapkę mamy. Na twarzy Kajtka przebiegł uśmiech. Jednak Gerberian Shepsky wskoczył i zamknęło się pole ochronne. -GRAY!- krzyknęła Victoria i go pocałowała. -TATA!!- krzyknęli Scotty i Scott. -D-Dzięki tato.- odparła Mufin. -Nie ma za co.- odparł Gray. -Wszyscy są?- zapytała Tomira. -Tak.- odparła Samira. -Uff...Mało brakowało.- dodał Barnim. -Em...Pieski.- zaczęła Sarah. -Tak?- odparła Skye. -Chyba zbliża się kolejna burza, po za tym się ściemnia, a za tamtą granią jest prawdopodobnie wulkan.- dodała zmartwiona Zuzia. -O nie.- jęknęła zmęczona Thunder. Pieski ruszyły w stronę jaskini, i weszły do środka. Wiedziały, że przed wielką bitwą muszą odpocząć. A chmury przykrywały niebo oraz pył wulkaniczny. Jednak szczeniaczki nie chciały iść spać. -Proszę Was.- poprosiła grzecznie Tomira. -Oj, ale nam się nie chce!- odparła Junio. -Hmmm...-zastanowiła się Sunset. Podeszła do Malcolma. -Kochanie zagrasz na lutni.- powiedziała i polizała pieska po czym zamrugała oczyma. -Pewnie.- odparł Malcolm i zaczął grać, chwilę potem zaczął grać na lutni i szczeniaki poszły spać. -Hej Brooklyn!- powiedział Volvo. -H-hej!- odparła suczka i się zarumieniła. -Mogę tu położyć się?- zapytał Volvo i popatrzył się na nią. -Oczywiście!- odparła Brooklyn. Po czym położyli się. -Słodkich snów Savvy!- powiedział Kaito i polizał ją w czoło. -AW! Ty także.- odparła Savannah i odwzajemniła czynność. -Chodź, nie patrz się tak na to niebo.- zachichotała Amber. -Ok.- odpowiedział Viggo. Wtem zaczęło grzmieć... -No dobra idziemy spać.- powiedziała Cleo. -Ok.- odparł Lenny i popatrzył się czule na nią. Pieski położyły się spać. Następnego dnia bez zbędnego przedłużania ruszyli w drogę. Byli przed ogromną górą -To chyba tu..-zaczęła Faith. -Jesteś pewna m? - zapytał Sage. -Raczej tak. - odparła Faith. -Możemy już tam iść? - zapytała Snowy. -Ok- odparły pieski i ruszyły. Pieski zaczęły się wspinać. Po pewnym czasie szczeniaki zaczęły boleć łapy j niektóre pieski, a dokładnie ich rodzice nieśli je. Po kilku godzinach uciążliwej drogi znaleźli się pod bramą! Dwóch strażników rzuciło się na nich lecz Gray i Ares ich odepchnęli. Widziała to zabarykadowała drzwi ławą i przesunęła się dalej. Oczy błysnęły jej w przerażeniu! W oczach Nicka i Xander’a pojawiła się nadzieja! Tetradi i Phoenix staranowali drzwi! ' -Wy!- warknęła Nyks. - Mieliście nie dopuścić by tu weszli!! Nie kompetentne zapchlone kundle!! I tak po objęciu władzy bym was wywaliła! - warknęła. -Poddaj się póki czas! - ostrzegła Delgado. - I nic Ci się nie stanie. - dodała Dawn. - PFF! Oddajcie mi lepiej pokłon! - odparła suczka. ''Początek muzyki: PHM- Sweet Revange Phantom Power -ŻE CO!?- zdenerwowała się Tetradi odsłaniając wszystkie zęby. -I tak będziecie musieli, bo zapanuję nad tym światem!- odparła z szyderczym uśmieszkiem. -Najpierw musisz pokonać nas!- warknęła Valka. -Właśnie.- przytaknęła Chaaya. -Zatem dobrze...STRAŻE!- zawołała suczka. Wtem Faith zobaczyła związanych Nicka i Xander'a. -Psst! Tam są.- szepnęła do Kashy. -Dobra, plan jest taki ja wezmę strażników a tym im pomożesz, ale uważaj na siebie.- dodała Kasha. -Ok.- powiedziała Faith i skinęła głową. '''Wtem zza marmurowej kolumny wybiegła masa zmutowanych jak i zwykłych psów. Przewodził nimi masywny Doberman. -ATAK!!- wrzasnął. Faith ruszyła przed siebie! Wtem drogę zagrodził jej jego zastępca, który był mutantem! -Proszę, proszę, kogo my tu mamy...Nikt inny jak słynna Faith!- warknął z kpiną. -Ruszaj się, albo twoje ciało przeszyją te strzały!- warknęła jeżąc sierść na karku i odsłaniając zęby. -Spróbuj łuczniczko!- odparł. Suczka raptownie wyjęła strzałę nim się spostrzegł i ugodziła go prosto w szyję! Upadł i w spazmach bólu drgał. Sunia dobiegła do dwóch piesków... * Tymczasem... -Hej Ty! Poczwaro!- powiedziała Kasha. -GRRR!- warknął jej z mutantów podobny do...pająka! Skoczył, lecz nagle z boków wyskoczyła Tetradi z Timber! Cocker Spanielka rzuciła mu się na plecy, a Timber za pomocą powietrza rzuciła go do góry! Biało- ruda sunia skoczyła robiąc salto i upadła prosto na cztery łapy! A powietrze rzuciło go o sufit! Wtem rozległy się cienkie piski!! Doberman trzymał wszystkie szczenięta, niektóre w pysku, inne pod łapami! Jedynie Miley zdołała się uratować. -NIEEE!- rozległ się rozpaczliwy krzyk rodziców. -Poddajcie się, lub Wasze pociechy zginą!- pogroził. -RACZEJ TY!!!- warknęły psy. -Pfff! Zatem dobra.- odparł. Po czym chwycił po Scotty rzucającą się. Wziął ją za kark i....Coś rzuciło się na niego. Z wrażenia rozległo się pufnięcia, gdyż stracił dech i walnął się o głowę!! ' -STRAŻNICY ZIEMI!! ATAK!!- oznajmił Phoenix. '''Wszystkie psy rzuciły się do boju! Suczki, który miały dar śpiewu zwabiały wrogów w sidła twardzielek! Ares, Gray i Sage walczyli bez wytchnienia! Obi rozśmieszając wrogów pakował ich do Kashy i Vitani oraz piesków związanych z wodą. Dawn chętnie ich zwalczała za pomocą powietrza, wraz z Sarą. Mickey używał ziemi. Play tworzył pierścienia ogniowe i zamykał w nich wrogów! Janny policzkował wodą. Brooklyn, Shira, Zuma, Savannah także to robili lub zasłony wodne i wpadali w pułapkę Tetradi! Lir, Alays, Corrlie i Grafity tworzyli zasłony w dymne i wpadali w łapki Phoenix'a! Vojtek, Nicolas i Strawberry radioaktywne pole! West z East'em unicestwiali z łatwością wroga! Hela i Roxo wzięli szybko szczeniaki! Jednak kilka psów postanowiło ich zaatakować! Jednak z ich łap wyleciały piorunki i poraziły przeciwników. Szczeniaki znalazły się blisko Kasumi, która wytworzyła pole ochronne. Wtem pojawiły się przy Flurr podmuchy powietrza! Weszła w stan awatara i jednych ,,wsadzała" w tornado i wystrzeliwała z okien, innych zatapiała, jeszcze jednych za pomocą ziemi ich odganiała, a ogniem tworzyła kule i posyłała w przeciwników. Kaito, Astro, Viggo rzucali kometami. Tymczasem Faith rozwiązała przyjaciół! ' -FAITH!- ucieszył się Nick. -Ćśiii...Chodźcie.- zachichotała suczka. '''Wtem na nich drodze pojawił się jakiś przeciwnik z nadbiegającym kumplem, pierwszego z ogromną łatwością Faith zestrzeliła. Drugiemu zaś Xander podłożył, zrobioną przez niego nitkę pod łapy. Ashira widząc to do nadbiegających przeciwników zrobiła burzę piaskową i ich zamknęła tam. Patty odepchnęła z siebie Mastiffa, tak gdyby był muszką! Dilara podpalała zadki innym. Althon jakimś cudem znalazł karabin i zaczął strzelać. W końcu przeciwnicy uciekli daleko, zostawiając samą sobie wściekłą Nyks. Każdy do czegoś się przyczynił! Wtem... -O! 22! Eksperyment nie pies! A to kto? Koleżanka?- zapytał szyderczo i rzucił się, ale wpadły w Furię i skoczyły na niego. Podbiegli do niego kumple, lecz Killen jednego powalił. Innych zestrzelił Altron. Pomogli mu także Balto z Ernestem. Sunset z Tomirą oślepiły nadbiegające psy. Marshall i Laika robili kule ognia. A Miley robiła pociski. Angela unosiła psy i posyłała daleeko! Jakiś pies rzucił się na Saitinę, ale ona zaczęła lewitować! A Samax także rzucił się do walki. Valka i Delgado zaczęły kontrolować umysł przywódcy. ''' -ZDRAJCY!!! TCHÓRZE!!- wrzasnęła. W jej oczach pojawił się ,,ogień" gniewu. -Poddaj się.- syknął Dusk. -To koniec.- dodała Kate. -NIGDY!!! AAA!- warknęła i rzuciła się na pieski, lecz ją odepchnęli i upadła bezwładnie na podłogę. -Jesteście!- ucieszyła się Via. -Dobrze Was widzieć.- powiedział Andrew. -Owszem.- przytaknęła Velari. -Może jakoś jej pomożemy?- zapytała Vivienne. -NIBY JAK?- zapytała Slend. -Ma rację.- przytaknęła Tomisa. -To nic nie da.- dodała Missouri. -Może dajmy jej szansę?- zaproponowała Szasta. -Właśnie!- od razu wstawił się Vestern. -No dobra.- odparł Kieł '''Faith przytuliła się z Nickiem. W ich oczach gościła radość i łzy szczęścia. Tak jak u innych par. Kilka chwil później suczka wstała... -Zatem?- spytał David. Koniec muzyki. Początek muzyki: I am a man who will fight for your honor. '' '''Kundelka ze sznurkiem spojrzała się na swoje łapy. A potem przeniosła spojrzenie na pary, mrugnęła i oczy zamgliły się jeszcze większym smutkiem...' -J-ja...-zaczęła. -Hm?- mruknęła Kora. -Długa historia...-odparła. - I tak mi nie wybaczycie.- dodała. -Powiedz. Skąd wiesz?- zapytał Coda. -Jesteśmy Psim Patrolem, nasz specjalność to pomaganie!- dodała Milena. -Właśnie.- przytaknęła Uno. -Dobra...- odparła suczka. - Jestem Nyks... to był uraz z przeszłości...Po urodzeniu zostałam od razu porzucona...Jadłam to co natura dała...I o-obiecałam, iż się za to kiedyś...zemszczę.- dodała z ogromną skruchą i żalem w głosie. - P-Przepraszam...Ja naprawdę chcę się zmienić...Obiecuję...-powiedziała i po policzkach poleciały jej łzy. - Przepraszam, że przeze mnie wasze szczeniaki mogły zginąć...Widzę, że mimo, iż nie jesteście rodziną trzymacie się razem.- odparła i lekko się uśmiechnęła. -Hmm...Przedyskutujemy to i jutro damy Ci odpowiedź.- odparł Chase i wyszli. -Dobrze...-szepnęła cicho Nyks i zwinęła się w kłębek. W głowie kotłowały jej się wszystkie wspomnienia i wtuliła pysk w łapy. Po paru godzinach podróży pieski zatrzymały się przy jeziorku by zasnąć. Księżyc był w pełni, gwiazdy błyskały, widać w tle było galaktykę. Nick popatrzył się tęsknie na Faith, suczka zauważyła to i podeszła. ' -D-Dziękuje za ratunek...-powiedział Nick. -Nie ma sprawy.- odparła. ''Koniec muzyki. '' ''Początek muzyki: Carry You Home Tribute Verison 'Wtem kundelek wziął ją za łapkę i pobiegli. Znaleźli się nad jeziorkiem, z tyłu był nie wielki wodospad. ' -Faith...Wtedy próbowałem powiedzieć, że...jesteś najcudowniejszą suczką jaką spotkałem...Nie mogę Ciebie widzieć już tylko jako przyjaciółki...Chcę spędzić moje dni przy Tobie...Ja Cię ko-- powiedział, ale Faith go pocałowała. -Tak.- odparła. -Chcesz?- zapytał osłupiały piesek. -No, oczywiście, że tak głuptasie.- zaśmiała się Faith i pieski się znów pocałowały. Gdy wrócili jak reszta zjedli i zasnęli. Następnego dnia poszli do Nyks. -Chcesz do Nas dołączyć? Tak jak Wy, Kasho, Altronie, Balto, Faith, Erneście i Nicku? - zapytał Snowstrom. -Mogę?- spytała Nyks. Pieski pokiwały głową. -A Wy?- zapytał Conrad. -TAK! - odparli prawie wszyscy prócz Nicka... -Wybaczcie...Na razie zostanę. -odparł. - Przepraszam stary...Sorki chłopaki, wybaczcie pieski, sorry Kasha, ale najbardziej chcę Ciebie skarbie przeprosić.- powiedział i przytulili się z Faith do siebie. -Skarbie?!- zdziwił się Stefan. -Na to wygląda.- zaśmiała się Esmeralda. -Ktoś musi tu posprzątać-odparł Nick i uśmiechnął się. -Ale obiesujesz, że następnym razem wracasz ze mną!-powiedziała lekko smutna Faith. -J-jasne! '''Tak oto kolejny raz strażnicy ziemi ocalili wymiar Obraz ściemnia się i pokazują się napisy końcowe KONIEC Galeria Kategoria:Strażnicy Ziemi Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Althon Kategoria:Kasha Kategoria:Faith Kategoria:Nick Kategoria:Balto Kategoria:Ernest Kategoria:Victoria Kategoria:Gray Kategoria:Beeck Kategoria:Flurr Kategoria:Janny Kategoria:Maxis Kategoria:Mufin Kategoria:Miley Kategoria:Scott Kategoria:Milk Kategoria:Scotty Kategoria:Junio Kategoria:Fuergo Kategoria:Rambo Kategoria:Ally Kategoria:Riverdale Kategoria:Mira Kategoria:Shiny Kategoria:Rainstorm Kategoria:Rainbow Kategoria:Rumber Kategoria:Summer Kategoria:Altron Kategoria:Roxo Kategoria:Hela Kategoria:Victor Kategoria:Lucy Kategoria:Lucy Jord Kategoria:Max Kategoria:Malcolm Kategoria:Annie Kategoria:Tetradi Kategoria:Phoenix Kategoria:Nytrae Kategoria:Chase Kategoria:Everest Kategoria:Ashira Kategoria:Yumi Kategoria:Dilara Kategoria:Shiraz Kategoria:Patty Kategoria:Talir Kategoria:Vitani Kategoria:Kaiden Kategoria:Tiger Belle Kategoria:Kara Kategoria:Bumblebee Kategoria:Rusty Kategoria:Sally Kategoria:Angela Kategoria:Laika Kategoria:Ardo Kategoria:Tomira Kategoria:Sunset Kategoria:Tyre Kategoria:Kiki Kategoria:Spring Kategoria:Sherda Kategoria:Youki Kategoria:Kajtek Kategoria:Viki Kategoria:Harry Kategoria:Xander Kategoria:West Kategoria:East Kategoria:Tracker Kategoria:Coral Kategoria:Valka Kategoria:Delilah Kategoria:Ares Kategoria:Sage Kategoria:Eco Kategoria:Hope Kategoria:Marco Kategoria:Rocky Kategoria:Smolder Kategoria:Ruby Kategoria:Shira Kategoria:Fritz Kategoria:Colette Kategoria:Maximus Kategoria:Bites Kategoria:Skipper Kategoria:Zuma Kategoria:Alex Kategoria:Astro Kategoria:Tomisa Kategoria:Skye Kategoria:Ash Kategoria:Eryk Kategoria:Kora Kategoria:Aurora Kategoria:Dylan Kategoria:Briana Kategoria:Thunder Kategoria:Rubble Kategoria:Axe Kategoria:Zuzia Kategoria:Ridley Kategoria:Milena Kategoria:Jax Kategoria:Megan Kategoria:Snowy Kategoria:Heks Kategoria:Brick Kategoria:Avanti Kategoria:Marsy Kategoria:Drake Kategoria:Natalie Kategoria:Arctic Kategoria:Via Kategoria:Play Kategoria:Conre Kategoria:Masha Kategoria:Sasha Kategoria:Delgado Kategoria:Mickey Kategoria:Philip Kategoria:King Kategoria:Mishka Kategoria:Scraps Kategoria:Sassie Kategoria:Jackie Kategoria:Clif Kategoria:Amy Kategoria:Hopper Kategoria:Ollie Kategoria:Strawberry Kategoria:Rossita Kategoria:Hutch Kategoria:Solo Kategoria:Athena Kategoria:Rashta Kategoria:Danger Kategoria:Arison Kategoria:Odcinek 13 Kategoria:Odcinki 13 Kategoria:Volvo Kategoria:Brooklyn Kategoria:Juka Kategoria:Obi Kategoria:Kaito Kategoria:Savannah Kategoria:Viggo Kategoria:Amber Kategoria:Cleo Kategoria:Lenny Kategoria:Kroes Kategoria:Cayo Kategoria:Tofik Kategoria:Samira Kategoria:Barnim Kategoria:Dawn Kategoria:Esmeralda Kategoria:Stefan Kategoria:Conrad Kategoria:Dusk Kategoria:Kate Kategoria:David Kategoria:Uno Kategoria:Slend Kategoria:Andrew Kategoria:Velari Kategoria:Vivienne Kategoria:Vestern Kategoria:Szasta Kategoria:Coda Kategoria:Kieł Kategoria:Missiouri Kategoria:Alays Kategoria:Lir Kategoria:Grafity Kategoria:Corrlie Kategoria:Killen Kategoria:Samax Kategoria:Saitina Kategoria:Nicolas Kategoria:Nex Kategoria:Maylo